


Dark Decisions

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOCness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is in a relationship with Severus when Sirius Black returns. Sirius realizes he is in love with Severus and begins courting him as well. Now Severus must make the biggest decision of his life... Is Sirius sincere and is that what he really wants, or stay with Remus whom he knows loves him completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. Please do not expect regular updates! Thank you to Jadok for the title! :D

“Let me get this straight,” Severus said, eyes squeezed shut and pinching the bridge of his nose in feigned irritation, attempting to cover his amusement. “You and Black were not a couple. You tried but the relationship never worked because… you’re both tops…”

“Er… yes, that’s about it,” Remus admitted quietly.

Severus turned his back to his lover and hung his head so his long black hair obscured his face. He knew his self-control was failing him. He and Remus had been seeing each other for 2 years when Sirius Black had finally worked his way out of the Veil and made his triumphant, and irritating, return. Severus had immediately stepped back, firmly believing Remus would return to his one true love. His heart shattered, Severus had locked himself up in his private lab, refusing to speak to anyone for over two weeks. 

It vexed Severus to no end that it was Sirius Black who eventually obliterated his door and rescued him from himself. Black had broken down his wards and then the door itself to find Severus mostly unconscious on the floor. Once he came to in the infirmary, Black was still there and launched into a tirade about Severus breaking his best friend’s heart without any explanation what-so-ever! Black’s rage wound down with a sad shake of his shaggy head. 

“You’re such an idiot,” he whispered sadly as he leaned in to kiss Severus. The simple press of lips sent a spark through Severus and he gasped, allowing Black’s tongue entrance to caress his own. It only lasted a moment and then Black was gone, leaving Severus staring after him, blinking rapidly. He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts, but it didn’t help. He leaned back into his pillows and fell into a restless sleep.

Three days later Poppy allowed him to return to his rooms under strict orders to appear for all meals in the Great Hall or she would hunt him down. He entered his rooms feeling physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted and found Remus waiting for him. He allowed Remus to wrap his arms around him, to comfort him, even though he still felt completely lost and more confused than ever. 

Remus began by assuring Severus that Black’s return didn’t change anything between them. Severus argued that he knew Remus was in love with Black, it was obvious by how completely devastated Remus had been when Black died. 

“Yes, I love him Severus, but I’m not… IN love… with him! It’s not like that!” Remus had yelled.

“Well, you’ve fucked him, haven’t you?” Severus yelled back.

“NO! I haven’t fu… He… I…” Remus sighed and sat on what had been considered “his” chair in front of Severus’ fireplace. “Yes, we tried to be together, but … we’ve never … exactly… had sex.” That was when Remus had explained that both he and Black were both tops, both alpha males.

Severus bit his tongue to contain his snickers, but the image of Remus’ wolf and Black’s animagus form fighting for dominance proved to be too much for him. His shoulders began to shake with his silent chuckles.

“You’re both…” Severus stuttered but had to stop talking before he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“Severus?” Remus asked, rising and approaching Severus with worry.

“Alpha males…”

As Remus reached a gentle hand to Severus’ shoulder, Severus couldn’t hold back any longer and burst into loud raucous laughter. Remus stood back, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at him. 

“You… sniffing each other’s butts… trying to mount… snarling when the other… won’t submit…” Severus gasped out between fits of hilarity. He was holding his aching stomach with one hand and had to use the other to grab Remus’ shoulder to keep from falling over. 

“All right, all right! You’ve had you fun,” Remus said with a small smile breaking out. He loved to see Severus give in to his emotions, but now more than ever. He let go a deep sigh, believing that maybe now, Severus would finally believe him when he said things wouldn’t change with Sirius’ return.

“I love you, Severus! Having Sirius back isn’t going to change that!” he said emphatically.

Severus stood up and took a couple of deep breaths before saying, “I love you, too, Remus.”

Remus gently wiped the tears that had streaked down Severus’ cheek before drawing the slightly shorter man into a passionate kiss that sent a shiver through both of them. Severus was breathing hard from the laughter and was beginning to sway in his arms, though, so Remus reluctantly released his lips and led him into the bed chamber. He pulled back the blankets and gently laid Severus down. After tucking the blanket securely around the nearly sleeping man, he brushed the hair from Severus’ forehead and gave it a soft kiss. 

“He kissed me, you know,” Severus whispered as Remus turned to leave.

“What?” Remus asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

“Black… *yawn* He kissed me,” Severus mumbled. “In the hospital wing.”

Remus’ eyes went wide. “He… ‘kissed’… you??” Remus growled low in his throat, his blood pressure rising and his breathing speeding up. His nostrils flared as he turned on his heel.

“Where are you going?” Severus called weakly.

“To strangle a mutt!” Remus growled as he stormed out.

“I’ll never understand those two,” Severus muttered as he fell asleep.

*~*~*

“What the HELL were you doing kissing MY boyfriend??!!” Remus screamed as he slammed Sirius against the wall in the rooms Albus had given Sirius. 

“Hey! Watch the new clothes,” Sirius said, trying to push the irate werewolf off him. “I just got these today!”

“Why the HELL did you kiss him?” Remus asked again, pushing hard on Sirius’ shoulders.

“Because… he just looked so… pathetic and…”

“And?” Remus growled.

“You’re not the only person who finds him sexy, you know!” Sirius snarled as he was finally able to push Remus back enough to escape his grasp.

“What?!”

“Those eyes… and those lips… that voice!!” Sirius rumbled appreciatively as he thought about all Severus’ most appealing attributes.

“Severus is MINE, Sirius!” Remus growled, his eyes flashing amber.

“Well, I did happen to notice there was no ring on his finger,” Sirius challenged.

“Ring? Severus doesn’t wear rings!” Remus shook his head in confusion. 

Sirius raised his eyebrow and waited for comprehension to come. He smirked as the light came on for his best friend.

“Well, just because we aren’t married, YET, doesn’t mean you can kiss MY boyfriend!” 

“He didn’t seem to mind. Maybe it wasn’t so much he was worried about losing you as he was thinking of a different alpha,” Sirius challenged with a smirk.

“You stay away from MY Severus!!” Remus snarled dangerously.

“Is that a challenge? You know how I love a good challenge, Remus!” 

“I will not let you hurt him,” Remus growled as he stepped closer to Sirius. He had always suspected that Sirius felt more than just animosity towards Severus. He couldn’t believe, however, that Sirius’ intentions could ever be pure and Severus had already proven to be somewhat delicate when it came to his heart. 

“I swear, I’m not going to hurt him.”

“Why are you even doing this, Sirius?”

“Oh, come on, Remus! Do you really think you’re the only person in the world who could love that snarky, sexy bastard?” Sirius yelled in frustration.

“Love him? You don’t love him! You hate him and always have!”

“Not always,” Sirius said softly, suddenly sounding sad rather than angry. “I haven’t always hated him and I don’t hate him now.”

“You just want in his pants!” 

“No! It’s not like that!” he shouted back. 

“Well, you sure as hell don’t love him. You don’t even know him!” Remus cried out.

“Don’t I? Do you want to know all the things I love about him? I can give you quite a list!”

Remus stepped back, crossed his arms over his chest defensively and glared at his best friend. He ground his teeth in an effort not to snarl and growl.

“Fine. Here it is,” Sirius took a deep breath, his grey-blue eyes staring straight into Remus’ cool hazel ones. “I love his dark sarcastic wit! The insults he comes up with…” Sirius laughed just thinking about some of the more creative things Severus had called him over the years. “No one else has such an imagination. I love the way his lips twitch and his eyes glitter when he’s trying not to laugh. I love how those same eyes flash and turn even darker when he’s angry. I love how his high cheek bones stand out even more when he blushes. I love that he blushes!” Sirius gave a little laugh, his own grey eyes beginning to shine brightly as the talked.

“I love how strong and yet vulnerable he can be. He thinks he always has to be strong, be in control, and yet, you can see him struggle with it, like he wants to let go and just… breathe, but he doesn’t know how. That’s just a few of the things I love about him, Remus.”

Sirius looked up to see tears in Remus’ eyes.

“Why now? Why do you wait until I’m with him to admit all this? Why would you do this to me?” Remus asked, confusion and sadness bringing out the lines in his face.

“Because… I always assumed he was a top, like us.” Sirius smirked. “I didn’t think it would ever work, just like you and me, but now… Well, if he’s been with you, he’s definitely NOT a top!” he chuckled. 

“Why are you doing this?” Remus tearfully demanded. “You know how I much I love him! You know he almost died because he thought he was going to lose me to YOU and now you want to take him away from me?” he asked incredulously. “You stay away from him, Sirius Black! And stay away from me!” Remus shouted as he turned to storm out the door, slamming it hard enough behind himself to rattle and loosen the hinges.

“I don’t want to take him away from you,” Sirius said sadly to the closed door. “I just can’t let him go, either.” 

His heart clenched at the image burned into his mind of crashing into Severus’ lab and seeing the man lying in a tangled heap, his blank eyes staring at nothing. It was that sight, that very cold moment that brought all Sirius’ emotions regarding the Potions Master to the forefront of his brain, flooding him in an icy wave that sent shivers down his spine. He never dared to admit, even to himself, just how much he loved the enigmatic man, but seeing him lying there, feeling the weak pulse in his bony wrist, Sirius was forced to feel it welling up inside. He knew right then that if Severus survived, he would tell him the truth, he would tell Severus Snape that he loved him. He sat heavily on a chair, his face in his hands, and prayed that he wouldn’t end up breaking his best friend’s heart in doing so.

*~*~*


	2. Pulling Pig-tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

“Severus? Are you here?” Poppy Pomfry called as she entered Severus’ chambers, a tray of food floating behind her. 

“Mmmhmm…” Severus mumbled as he rolled over in bed. “What?” he snapped after opening one eye to see who the intruder was.

“You didn’t come up for lunch,” Poppy firmly told him as she helped him to sit up. “So I’ve brought it to you, as I told you I would. How are you feeling?” She asked in a softer tone, concern clear on her face. She gently grasped Severus’ chin and turned him to check his eyes.

“I’m fine Poppy,” he replied, pulling out of her hand. “I’m just tired.”

She hummed uncertainly, still eyeing him critically. “Where’s Remus? I expected him to be hovering over you like a mother kneazle! You haven’t chased him off, have you?” Poppy set the tray of food down on Severus’ lap and instructed him to eat.

“He mumbled something about strangling a dog,” Severus said with a yawn. He sniffed at the thick vegetable soup before dipping his spoon into it. He sighed softly at the familiar flavor of Poppy’s own homemade soup. It was what she always made for him when he was ill or injured. 

“Strangling a dog??”

“Yes,” Severus replied tiredly. “I think he was a bit upset about Black kissing me.”

“He kissed you?!” Poppy looked startled, but pleased.

“Yes.”

“Well, it’s about bloody time!” She stated firmly as she conjured a chair and sat down to wait for Severus to finish eating.

“Excuse me?” Severus gave Poppy an incredulous look. 

“Oh, please! Don’t tell me you didn’t know! That boy’s been in love with you just as long as Remus has!” Poppy laughed. 

“Poppy,” Severus said very seriously, “you need to get out more. You’ve gone completely barking mad!”

“Oh, Severus, really! Have you seen how the boys would pull on a girl’s pig-tails, or dunk the tips in ink, or send little hexes at them and then the next thing you know, they’re snogging in the bushes by the lake! That’s exactly what Sirius Black was doing with you! You did it right back to him!”

“He tried to feed me to a werewolf! Somehow, I really don’t see that as being a proper courting ritual!” Severus snapped.

“Did you ever ask him why he did it?” Poppy looked at him with sadness in her eyes. “Perhaps you should, Severus. And anyhow, if that incident hadn’t happened, I’m quite certain you would have ended up dating Sirius or Remus, or even both, by the end of your sixth year!”

“He tried,” Severus enunciated carefully, “to feed me… to a … WEREWOLF! Besides, it’s not like it matters now. I’m with Remus and I’m not about to leave him for a mutt!”

Poppy laughed. “Severus, I never said anything about you leaving Remus! I always thought the 3 of you would make a perfect Triad!”

Severus eyed the older woman suspiciously. “You really have gone barmy, haven’t you?”

“No, I have not. You ask him about the Shrieking Shack, Severus! And keep what I said in mind about pig-tails and snogging!” Poppy said as she gathered up Severus’ nearly empty dishes. She then turned on her heel and swiftly left the room.

Severus stared after her for several minutes before shaking his head as though to clear it. “A triad! Not bloody likely,” he muttered as he laid back down. He was soon sleeping soundly, dreams of black dogs and silver wolves running through his mind.

*~*~*


End file.
